Spread your Wings
by SexySandStormsAndTropicalRain
Summary: This takes place in Saints Row the third After the bank heist. It's A little more different then most stories that take place in SRTT and is not apart of What Hurts the Most or The Saint of all Saints Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Spread Your Wings

This takes place in Saints Row the third After the bank heist. It's A little more different then most stories that take place in SRTT and is not apart of **What Hurts the Most** or **The Saint of all Saints** Rated for language.

All I can remeber was seeing guns pointed at my face, everything else wen't black. I slowly open my eyes in a lightly lit room, the wall feeling like cement and the ground icy cold. Where am I? I reach out into the dark my fingers capturing some hair.

" Shaundi... is that you?" I called out my voice weak.  
"Mhmmm" she replied sleeply  
"Where the hell are we?"  
"Jail Boss." A different voice called out from my right. I almost forgotten Johnny was with us during it all, then agian we all had a Fucking Johnny Gat mascot suit on even Johnny himself.  
I began crawling along the floor trying to find the bars. The dim lights didnt help much it was still hard to see, my hand touched something cold. Lifting my body slowly off the ground holding myself up with the thick cold metal bars. The second I started shaking the bars the lights flickered on blinding the living shit out of me and my two Lieutenants. "What the hell Happend?" he asked.  
"We got arrested." Shaundi replied stitting on the small metal bench.  
"No to us. Birk's right... We traded our dicks in for Pussies, seriously... movie deals? Commercials? the Saints name use to mean more than body spray and some ass-tasting energy drink!" Johnny yelled.  
"Our brands worth a shit load of money."  
"Is that whats its really all about Blaze!" he raised his voice causing Shaundi to jump a little.  
"I Know you better calm the fuck down cause i'm not the one to be fucked with at this-" I started to say as I was suddenly cut off by a female voice.

"It's always about the money Mr. Gat, which is why our employer wishes to speak with you." the women looked as if she only been at least 23 her hair in a long black pony tail with white sunglasses over top wore a gray knee legnth sweater with tight gray pants underneath, Her gray boots were almost identicle to the ones i had been wearing.  
"If you'll indulge us?" said another female who looked exactly like the other one insted her glasses were pink not white.  
The lights went off and the rest of the building was dark. I was'nt sure where we were going but we had been outside, I felt the cool summer breeze on my face as we kept walking. they sat me down in a chair, my hands tied behind my back. Great. The lights turned on and there was a man who had his back toward us I glanced to my left were Johnny was trying to get out his seat, looked further to see Shaundi acting as if nothings wrong. The man turned around in the chair as if he was in a movie from the late 70's. I tried to keep calm and be my normal asshole self.  
"You have any Idea who your fucking with?" I spat.  
"Of course a remarkable likeness. These visions are Violia and Kiki, and I am Phillipe Loren chairman of a multi-national organization called the syndicate." He said. his accent strong and before I was able to reply shaundi had already began to speak.  
"Never heard of it, but just incase you don't clearly remember who we are, we're a notorius street gang who is ran by the most feared woman in the world and does'nt seem to really give a fuck about who the hell you are." I had to smile at that, the girl stole the words right out my mouth.  
"Evidently you have'nt heard of us or you would not have robbed our bank. Perhaps your wondering why your still breathing at this point." The main replied.  
"Actually, i'm surprised my foots not up your ass at this point but whatever keeps you satifyed." Johnny replied causing me and shaundi to giggle.  
"Like it or not our oranization is expanding into stilwater. I am offering you the choice to leverage you assets against your lifes. Ladies?" he said pointing to the two twins behind him.  
they kind of reminded me of Myself and Blair smartasses and identicle.  
"You may continue to run the Saints/Ultor media group as you see fit in exchange for 66% of your monthly gross revenue." said the one with the white glasses.  
"That's intil taxes of course." added the other one.  
I was'nt buying this bullshit I quickly shot a look at that fucker Loren or whatever the hell it was.  
"Listen you french Fuck-"  
"Please. I am Belgian!" He yelled.  
"So go make yourself a fucking waffle we're done here!" Johnny said nodding his head dismissivly.  
"And I had so hoped to come to a rational business arrangement" he said ordering one of his thugs, the man grabbed a pistol and aimed it at Johnny's head. For a second I really thought Johnny would get shot. He grunted hard lifting his chair up from the floor breaking free from whatever had our hands tied. He tackled the thug and quickly got up, Loren stabbing him on the oppsite to the side he was stabed before pushing Phillipe's head into the Airplane window. Grabbing the knife and throwing it at the man running toward him. From there the gang begain shooting at us, Johnny Running over to us freeing me first then shaundi as we took cover behind our abandoned seats.  
"Blaze you have to bail!" he yelled  
"Johnny, I'm not going to leave off this plane without you." I yelled over the sound of bullets bonceing off of things.  
"There's like half a dozen guys I can take'em"  
"What about the plane?" Shaundi asked.  
"I'll fly it back to stilwater"  
"Johnathan Gat you cant even drive stick how are you going to fly a damn plane?" Shaundi asked another good question.  
"Details detail, just cover Blaze go I got this!"  
"Johnny There's no way in hell i'm leaving you in here alone!" I yelled at him and not only was it because all the shooting behind us I was serious.  
"Trust me I'll be fine." He said "And if I'm not... this ones for the 7years we been in the game." and with that he gave me a soft kiss even though we were 'Just friends'.  
"FIne." I said my voice weak as he hugged Shaundi and we made the escape from the room. I let my back rest against the door and knocked twice something me and Johnny would do to signal we had each others back.  
"Blaze we can't leave Johnny."  
"I know but he'll be fine we have bigger problem." just then two men dressed in black and pink suits started running toward us. You'd think since we were the opposite sex they'd have a little more respect but then again we were not a mans 'typical' female.  
At this point all I was worried about was getting off this plane. We doged bullets from left to right and the guns we picked up had very few ammo. I smiled hearing Gat call over the intercom.  
"Attension Passengers, this is your new caption speaking... our updated flight plan has us landing in Stilwater." only he would, knowing there was'nt anybody else on the plane besides the gang and us... he only did it to tell us everything was going smooth for him, he could of just said that. His voice again loud and strong on the intercom. "I'd like to remind all passengers to remain seated and enjoy the flight."  
"Looks like the fucker has a mic." I called out to shaundi who smiled at me.  
"I see some of our passengers are getting restless. Here's some relaxing music for your enjoyment."  
"He's having way to much fun with this." Shaundi giggled as he started running again.  
"My apoligies your caption is having trouble finding the clutch"  
Taking down yet another thug I stole his weapon that had a lot of ammo left.  
I was distracted by Johnny's voice he sounded worried he was talking fast.  
"I'm opening the cargo bay doors, find some chutes and jump out the back it should be clear!"  
My head started filling with thoughts. _What the hell is going on back there? Is he about to get killed?_ I felt my legs get weaker as i thought of him getting killed. Shaundi pulled my arm forcing me to run with her. I could'nt help but over hear the coversation. Johnny putting up a fight but gave out a hard grunt.  
"Kill Him!" was what I heard. My blood began to boil hearing them two little words.  
"Your going to need more help then that frenchy." I heard him say weakly.  
"I am Belgian!" Loren yelled. something didnt sound quite right. on of the twins had said whispered something to Johnny not knowing he had the intercom still on it was uncomprehendable but it sounded weird. Me and shaundi had found two parachutes, shaundi buzzed Johnny back.  
"Johnny, we're about to jump!" she yelled. I bit my lip thinking to myself that im really about to leave Johnny on this plane alone.  
"Right on see you back in Stil-" the line cut off, the last thing heard was gun fire.  
As Shaundi looked back i was no longer next to her I was running for the stairs.  
"Blaze wait!" she yelled. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm going back for my best friend."

**Okay new story this came random and i decided to go ahead and write it, tell me what you think. please review tell me what i need to improve or what you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to CertainUncertainly for the review I received it really made me want to continue this. And if you Haven't already go read Free Falling it's one of the many great stories on here. So here is chapter 2 enjoy!

* * *

Blaze And Shaundi ran full speed through the plane dodging bullets that the Syndicate shot at them. This wasn't as easy as she predicted they were everywhere, coming for all different ways. It seemed harder going back up then it did going down... or maybe it was because the plane was falling from the damn sky. Niether decided to pull out there guns or should we say the guns they stole.  
"Fuck!" She yelled as blood from the hole now in her left arm began dripping down.  
"Boss are you ok?" Shaundi yelled over the sound of bullets ringing in the air.  
"Yeah, i've benn through worst." She said holding her arm as her and Lieutenant began running faster through the falling plane.  
A loud scream ripped through the air making her blood boil fast. At this point she didn't give a fuck about her wounded arm she just wanted to get her best friend off this plane and back to Stilwater. She and Shaundi pushed themselves to there limit forcing there legs to push them further and further.  
Another scream filled ripped through the air as they began to kick at the locked door.  
"Blaze, there is no way we're getting passed this door."  
"Well looks like we have some thinking to do because there is no way in hell im leaving Johnny on this damn thing and you know it!" she hissed her voice cracking when she said it. Was the leader of the Third Street Saints about to cry?  
She thought for a second, a smirk began to creep onto her face and Shaundi didn't like it one bit.  
"Boss... what are you thinking?" she hesitated to ask.  
"Just think about a time you got so mad you'd want throw away everything you live for away." she said closing her eyes and Shaundi doing the same. Shaundi thought about when Carlos died and how it affected her, he was somebody to hang with when there wasn't any work to be done. He was there when you need somebody to talk to even though if he didn't know what to say he was there if you needed somebody to just listen... but what made her mad was the way he boss shut down after he was killed that pissed her off. Blaze on the other hand was thinking about that if she got to the other side of this door and Johnny was dead she'd raise all type of hell to the world (As if she didn't already) she thought about the day Lin died when they were stuffed into the back of her car, she thought about the first time she seen Johnny cry after Aisha died at the hands of the Ronin, she thought about the day Carlos died... bullet hole in his forehead, she thought about the reason she was a cold hearted asshole today... how Julus betrayed her how he gave her power then took it right from her. she thougth about how Troy used her and her sister and the whole time he was an undercover cop, but then she really thought about how her own 'boyfriend' Dexter Jackson sold out for a job at fucking Ultor when she was blown up and Julius was missing she thought about all the bullshit those three fuckers told her about their blood was purple. She began biting her lip and shaking.  
"1,2,3!" she yelled as he and Shaundi with full strength kicked the door straight down. They both let out a sigh of relief.  
"Johnny!" she yelled out. "Are you in here?"  
"Blaze?" he called out.  
"Yeah, where are you?"  
"I'm tied down behind the desk!" he yelled to her.  
The two females ran behind the desk and began pulling at the ropes.  
"Where did Loren and his two bitches go?" she asked as she pulled the knife out her boot and started cutting the rope thatheld his hands together.  
"They left the plane." he answerd  
"How they never went passed us." Shaundi said as she cut the rope at his ankels.  
"The wall over there has a door that blends into the interior of the plane."  
"Well shit that's clever." Blaze admitted. Cutting the last of the rope and helping Johnny to his feet.  
"What the hell happend to your arm?" he asked  
"She was shot now can we go! this shit looks like it's about to-" Shaundi tried to say when the plane began going faster down knocking us all to the ground.  
"We have to jump!" Johnny yelled  
"I need to dress my wound first!"Blaze yelled over the sound of the wind coming through the window Johnny busted out earlier.  
Johnny ripped a piece of his shirt and quickly tired it around her arm  
"I know it's shitty but it'll have to do for now lets go!" He yelled,  
It was yet another run through the plane down to the cargo bay this time there was nobody there to shoot at us the plane was completly empty  
it was a lot more easier this time that was for sure.  
"There's only two parachutes." Shaundi said.  
"Alright I'll share with Blaze and you go down solo." Johnny said.  
"Works for me." Shaundi said and strapped herself to her parachute.  
"See you on the way down Shaundi." Blaze waved her off as she Jumped from the plane and second laters her amd Johnny did too.  
The fall felt like forever since there were a few thugs that decided to shoot but Shaundi seemed to take them easily. It had to be a good 45 minutes until they hit the ground.

* * *

Mean while Loren was sitting at his desk with a large man who looked as if he could stop the living shit out somebody and a young boy who looks as if he couldn't hurt a fucking fly.  
"The Saints are he in Steelport, we already took one out now we need to hurry and take out the other two before they send backu." he paused looking at the younger man who ws busy typing away but stoped for a moment when his boss went to speak to him. " Hack into the Saints saving account leave them with nothing!" He ordered, the boy said nothing and once again began typing.

"Fuck!" Blaze yelled and punched the screen to the ATM. Just then her phone rang she didn't bother to speak.  
"The body of Johnny Gat is a message to all those who step to the syndicate, don't mourn your freind for long you and your little whore will be joning him soon." the old belgian man hung the phone up after he spoke.  
"He thinks your dead."she said pointing to Johnny.  
"It'll be much more of a suprise when we go and kill him"Shaundi addeed.  
"Welll if we're going to kill this fucker we need guns." Johnny stepped in.  
"Let's steal a car and look up friendly fire on our GPS" Shaundi suggested,  
"Alright let's do this quick, but first thing where are we?"  
"Steelport." she answered  
"Steel what?" Johnny asked taking the passenger seat in the small car we hijacked.  
"Its like bangkoks abusive father."  
"You been here before?"  
"Spring break."  
"So it's safe to say you know some people here." Johnny assumed.  
"Well yeah, my ex bought an apartment here and gave me the keys just incase I needed to get out of Stilwater."  
"So I guess that means were staying there?"  
"I guess...but let me tell you that place isn't big at all there's one bedroom a kitchena and a living room with a pull out couch."  
"Well fuck it... it's just going to have to do until Pierce brings the crew in the morning."  
"We'll need food to last us clothes to wear and a gun for protection." Shaundi stoped and dug around in her pockets before she spoke again. " I have 50 bucks."  
"I got 70" Johnny said  
Blaze waited to stop at the red light before digging in her pocket and counting what she had. "I got 120."\  
"That'd 240." Johnny said  
"That's more than enough to get us through." Shaundi said resting her elbowa on our seats.  
"Alright, it looks like we been welcomed into Steelport... time to get this shit started!" Blaze saidas she hit the gas pedal and zoomed into the night sky of Steelport anid there welcoming flashing Lights.

* * *

**OK so this wasn't how this was suppose to go but as i was 2,000 word into this my fucked up laptop wanted to be a dick and erased it ALL. But I got some of the partd down correctly. Don't forget to read What Hurts the Most it's really one of my favorite stories  
Review please : )**


	3. Chapter 3

After the long ride to Shaundi's Ex's apartment the three bangers finally made it in. Both Johnny and Blaze were a little thrown back by the furnitrue but there wasn't anywhere else for them to stay. They were short on money, only having enough to het them througtonight by and tomorrow. "So who's sleeping where?" Shaundi asked

"This is your Ex's place right ?" Johnny asked. Shaundi nodded.

" You two stay here before?" Blaze asked.

"A couples times " she replied

"I don't know what you two did in that bed so I think I'm safer on the couch." Blaze said as she headed for the planet saints bag.

"Asshole " shaundi murmured as wake grabbed her clothes and headed to the room. Meanwhile Blaze grabbed her bag and walked to the bathroom. She looked herself in the mirror she looked Old and tired for a 23 year old. Stressed ? Depressed ? whatever it was she looked like she aged a few years she really needed to start sleep more. Dont get her wrong she was still beautiful and one hell of a bad ass. Blaze splashed some water in her face and slowly whipped it away with the back of her hand. Taking off her shirt and folding it up sitting it on the toilet seat, re-adjusting her sports bra. She reached into the bag and pulled out a white tank top sliding it over her small frame. She slid off her pants and pulled out a pair of purple yoga shorts, her hair went up into a quick messy bun. Gathering up all her clothes and placing them into the empty bag. leaving the bathroom she heard Johnny grunting. " What the fuck is he doing she whispered to herself. As she walked around the corner she saw he was trying to get the pull out couch Shaundi was talking about out.

"You just going to stand there or are you going to help me" Johnny grunted once more. Blaze rolled her eyes in response and proceeded to help her second in Command. The two pulled and pulled the damn thing wasn't coming out and Johnny was becoming annoyed.

"Let's just try again." Blaze said. Once again they both began pulling harder and harder until the fucking thing lifted up.

"About fucking time !" Johnny sighed clearly out of breath.

"Why the hell are you two out here making so much noise for ?" Shaundi asked throwing a few sheets on the bed.

"we couldn't get this piece of shit out." Johnny said.

"Well it's fucking 2:45 in the morning people are sleeping its not like Stilwater " Shaundi said walking back to her room

I couldn't sleep I was thinking of a lot where did we go wrong in the bank robbery , Why didn't I just kill that fucker Loren and his two bitches, Why didn't Johnny kiss me? For fuck sake that kiss was on my mind all damn day and the fact he's sleeping right next to me Didn't make things nettle better. I wanted to ask him so bad why he did it but for somebody strange reason I'm scared of his reasoning apart of me wants to know and then the other doesn't. while in my collage of thoughts I found myself moving around a lot. Johnny groaned. Shit I think I woke him up.

"Can't sleep ?" He asked me.

"No not really " I replied trying to make my voice sound as lazily as his.

"I can't either, Im not the type to sleep in strange places." He sound turning so his body faced me. I suppose my breathing got heavy when meh moved closer to me. "You alright ?"

"Yeah never better." I half lied. The groom fell into a complete silence you could here the echo of a dropped penny. I didn't move or make a sound. The lights from building outside lit the room up a little so we could just see each other his dark eyes looked into my light ones , my light ones into his dark ones I to read him, I wanted to read what he was thinking I must have been deep into thought I didn't realize his hand had grabbed my face. Eyes still locked I tried to fight every urge to touch him even just a little I couldn't or maybe I Could... But I wouldn't he's been my best friend it wouldn't be right. I wasn't going to give into it I wanted to pull away but something told me not to. Something in my eyes told him to do it and before you know it owe we're wrapped into the kiss, his tongue begged to go further I let my guard down allowing his tongue to slip between. Both our tongues battled for domination... Both wanting to take control of the other. I knew this was wrong I just couldn't stop there was something I never saw in him that I just saw what it is I can't even begin to explain. Both out of breath me pulled away.

"I'm sorry he " Johnny said laying back down.

"Don't be I'm not mad at you , Just tell me why you did it" I said. Johnny took a long sigh before he spoke.

"Ever since you joined the saints there was always something I liked about you , when you woke up from your coma and you busted into that court room and I saw How grown up you looked from the last time I saw you I was impressed you were beautiful and you always have been, the first time I saw you cry when Carlos died was the same day I realized I really did like you, you were there for me when Eesh died. You had my back on the plane Coming back and saving me even though I wanted you to stay alive and finish what the saints started.. The paint behind your eyes when you saw by bullet wound And didn't think it was a good idea to leave me alone I could tell it broke you apart to leave me by myself ... Every bullet you take for me or I take for you just reminds me of all reasons I feel the way I do about you Blaze."

"So what are you basically trying to say is.."

"I'm trying to say I like you a lot "

A/N There is a lot of corrections that need to be done , I'm using my moms IPad and I'll go back and edit this when I get my hands on a laptop. I know I haven't updated since December I'm sorry ! I hope I don't loose any of my Current readers! Till next time REVIEW ! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Gosh guy I been really slacking off with this story. I promise for now on that I won't make any other stories until I do more work on this ! As always I want to thank everyone who's reviewed this so far. I'm sorry for the extremely long waits ! Now without any further delay chapter 4 !**

* * *

It was finally morning the rays of the sun shines bright in my eyes forcing me to wake up. As I blink a few times trying to gain focus I noticed Johnny's strong arms wrapped around me. I don't remember much of last night I was my usual tired self. What ? I'm the leader of the saints, sleep doesn't come easy. However, somethings are popping up in my mind that I slightly remember one for sure was our kiss. Gosh I can't believe that really happened... I mean it wasn't bad it was just friendly right? Dammit a kiss isn't friendly. What else happened last night? Shit Blaze think! What was said that has us this close? You know what, fuck it now is not the time to sort shit out. I must have been moving a lot he's awake. Once is grip loosened up from around me I sat up pressing my back to the seat. "Good morning." he said giving me a soft soothing kiss on my cheek. I swallowed the lump in my throat before I opened my mouth to speak.

"Good morning." I put on a fake smile. Just then Shaundi walked out the bedroom door, her hair in its casual ponytail. She dawned a pair of purple shorts exposing her long tan-colored legs, a black belt that wrapped around her waist like a cobra does it's prey. She wore a black camisole tank-top with a purple gun displayed on the front and back. She wore a pair of black and purple heyday Saints shoes.

"Morning Blaze and Johnny!" She said jumping around with a bright smile on her face.

"Why the hell are you so goddamn happy?" Johnny asked.

"What are you talking about I always been this happy!" she said skipping to the kitchen.

"Either you been smoking again or you just seen hot guys jogging out side shirtless." I said knowing it had to be one of them.

"What I can't be happy?" She asked stopping in her path to stare at me.

"Okay, I'm sorry." I said grabbing my outfit for the day. "If you don't mind I'm going to take a shower."

As I walked into the bathroom I locked the old door, and pulled then thick hair tie from my hair letting my long red locks fall to my waist. Gosh I haven't cut this since the party I was headed to the night Julius and Troy found me. I turned the hot water on first the knob squeaking as I did, then next the cold water it too making the horrifying sound. All my pieces of clothing sat in a corner all bunched together. I then stepped into the shower the warm water hitting my naked body, this was relaxing. I reached for the shampoo Shaundi had purchased the day before, massaging my now wet scalp with the liquid. I could hear the sound of the suds moving as I continued to massage my head, i ran my soapy hands down to the ends of my hair and closely watched as they curled. As the shampoo sat I used the Japanese Cherry Blossom body wash and began washing my body getting rid of all the dirty, stress, and worries that lie on my tan skin.

After about twenty minutes of washing I rinsed my hair of the shampoo and began adding the conditioner once again massaging my head. After about a total forty-minute shower I turned the water off both nobs making the ear recking noise. Drying my body not yet my hair I put lotion on my legs and arms, I slipped my hand into the bag and pulled out a Saints bra that had our gang symbol all around it and the matching panties. I then grabbed the black belly shirt with a big purple broken heart in the middle and slid it on, the shirt stopped mid-way and didn't cover my belly button. Next, was pair of tight purple skinny jeans that showed off my legs and ass. Last but not least was my all black polo boots. My long red hair was still a bit damp but was extremely curly just the way I wanted it, I then took my hair and put it in a tight pony tail.

As I was returning to the living room I couldn't help but over hear Johnny's conversation with Shaundi.

"So what did you guys do?" I heard her ask.

"We kissed." He said flat-out as he took a sip of the drink in front of him.

"How did she react?"

"She kissed me back, I don't know what that's suppose to mean." he said tapping his fingers on the counter of the kitchen. My next move wasn't as much planned out as you could say because there's no fun in listening in when your caught... but I'm not the brightest person so I gave it a try anyway. I dropped my bag of clothes and talked as I walked to my two saints.

"If you wanted to know Johnny all you had to was ask." I said crossing my arms over my chest and cocking my head to the side.

"Well since your very aware of the conversation repeating myself isn't necessary."

"And me telling you isn't, I'm hungry can we go eat already?"

* * *

**Syndicate tower**

" Matt." said the chairman of the syndicate.

"Yes loren."

"The saints need to be handled before they become a bigger threat." He paused. "Hack into one of the saints lieutenants phones, set up a trap at the armoury bring me the leaders head."

"I'll get right on that sir." The little hacker began typing fast and a ding sound came from his laptop. " It seems as if a Washington is coming into steelport by helicopter, If I can connect to his phone line I can send a message to the leader." The British explained as he rapidly tapped his fingers on the keyboard. "Got it... What would you like to say sir?"

"Say 'Meet me at the armoury'."

The Hacker smiled at his boss."Sent."

* * *

**Smiling jacks**

"This place is amazing!" Shaundi said as she took in a fork full of scrambled eggs into her mouth.

"These pancakes are-" I was cut off mid sentence as my phone vibrated.

_New text message(1)_

_"Meet me at the armoury."_

_~Peirce _

"What is it?" Johnny asked staring at me carefully.

"I got a text from Peirce, he wants us to meet him at the armoury."

"Why do you look so uncertain about this... we need guns they have them so the problem is?" Shaundi asked whipping her mouth.

"He signed his name at the end of the message, something he hates when people do... Why would he all of a sudden start?"

"Come on it's Peirce he will do anything just to fit in." Shaundi said.

"Can we just talk about the plan already." Johnny said extremely egar to kill someone.

"Okay, we'll make this nice and easy... Shaundi you take the sniper find a nice spot, we don't have a helicopter to get you high up we just need enough to kill any enemies who step too close." Shaundi nodded giving me the sign she understood what her task was. "Johnny, you stay with me we're fighting the military not gang-bangers we need to stick by each other at all time Understood?"

"Yeah I get it don't leave you by yourself."

"Alright let's go."

* * *

We arrived at the steeloport guard armory we see this place is highly guarded by military solders.

"How are we getting inside with this crowd of men with big ass high tech guns?" Shaundi whispered but before I was able to answer Johnny himself began shooting and before you knew it a group of men came charging at us as the alarm signaled.

"Well shit!" I swore aloud grabbing my kobras from my waist band. " Shaundi, get to a good place follow the plan!" I yelled over the sound of gunfire. I began shooting the men dressed in camo dropping two at time, I occasionally looked to see if Johnny was near by and to see if Shaundi was holding up alright. As I walked further into the armory I was surrounded by more and more men, some with riot shields and others with snipers. I pressed my body along the cold metal wall and fired at my enimes... little did I notice the man in the corner next to me, he charged at me knocking me over and him landing on top of me he punched me in my face and grabbed me by the neck breathing was difficult at the time... I wasn't about to go out without a big bang. I forced my arm up and punched the bastard in his face I lifted my foot up and kicked his back making him lossen his grip I reached for my fallen weapon and pointed to the fuckers head, not giving him the option to beg for his life I pulled the trigger his body falling over to the side. I stayed on the ground a bit getting head shots and nut shots. I see Johnny finally made his way my direction a human shield tightly under is arm. I got back up onto my feet and made my way up the steps I was face to face with a sniper, I pulled the trigger and my gun clicked. That same fucking click that always mocked me. "goddamnit!" I swore and hid behind a tall crate. There was no way in hell I was going to make it out of here, I can't find one of my guns and the other is fucking empty. I couldn't even find where Shaundi was, let alone Johnny.

"Come out princess!" Yelled the guard his voice scratchy. I stepped out of hiding my usual cocky smirk on my face. I threw my hands up. "Don't you fucking move bitch."

I just remembered one thing that could save my ass. I reached down in my polo boot and grabbed something handy.

"Hey, I got her... I actually caught her!" He yelled to a man at the bottom of the stairs.

"If I were you I wouldn't be so excited."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're a dead man." as I watched the confusion cross his face I threw my knife at his knee making him fall to the ground, I ran over and got on top of him punching him in a simple pattern right,left,right,left. Lucky he had a pistol in his inside jacket pocket. I made my way down the steps to see a group of men surrounding my second-in-command, not sure how much ammo was in this I wanted to aim carefully. One headshot. Two head shots. Three. Four. I'm on a roll. I ran up toward Gat and pistol whipped a few here and, beat a few to death there.

"Boss!" I heard Shaundi yell. My focus quickly shifted to her as I saw her being grabbed by a bunch of men... she was putting up one hell of a fight. Even though she was fighting back hard I still needed to help her I ran full speed pistol in hand and aimed for one of the men. Head shot. I hopped over the railing and clam up the side pipes to the small roof Shaundi was on top of...throwing my empty gun at the back of the mans head knocking him off the roof. "Thanks." she said panting heavy.

"No problem now lets help Johnny." As we jumped we heard the sounds of engines. Pink and black cars. "This isn't good."

"You think... We have no fuckin guns."

"We'll have to fight our way through."

"Are you out of your mind!"

"Maybe." I said grabbing a banger and snatching his weapon, Shaundi followed suit as well. As the scantily clad women fired her T3k urban I blocked her shots with the man I held tightly. Once he was dead I tossed him to the side and ran towards her she backed up and clumsy tripped over her long cape looking thing I stepped on her neck and listened to the cracks that was barely loud enough to meet my requirements, I picked up her gun a fired randomly at men and women.

"I got her!" Yelled a man to my right. I looked over they had Shaundi and Johnny pinned down.

"For fuck sakes!" I said as yet another gun made the haunting clicking sound. Just as I turned around I was knocked down by a big man, he was tall and muscular he kind of had the same facial features of someone I once knew but now wasn't the time to worry about that. Just as they were about to kill the three of us off. And yes I had the feeling we were going to die... This was a set up and I tried to tell them. All my thoughts gathered in my head but were cut off by the sound of helicopters. I could hear the mega phone an. See something purple.

"THIRD STREET BITCHES!" And just then I knew my Saints had came to our rescue. The helicopters sprayed bullets in the air hitting the targets, goddamn they were doing on hell of a job. The middle helicopter that led the crew was being flown by the one and only Pierce Washington... He shot the men holding us down,we all stood up on our feet.

"Come on, I'm sending a ladder down!" He yelled on the mega phone. We began sprinting to the all purple helicopter Shaundi got in first me second and Johnny last. "I got boys getting weapons...Your welcome."

"Thanks Pierce." I smiled.

* * *

**This is chapter 4. I'm bad at action scenes sorry if it's not really descriptive. It took me a week to write this, and it's actually the longest chapter I did! Read and Review ! Also the idea was given too me by SaintsRow4ever :) **

**ps. Read skyfall**


	5. Pimp The Saints In Steelport

**Hey guys I'm back once again. I should be updating quicker now since I'm out of school for summer break. YAY ! anyway I should be updating at least every other week or so there's no promises. I'm also going to try to write from other POV just so it's not always told from Boss' so tell me how I do on everyone else.**

* * *

"What the hell were you guys even thinking?" Pierce bitched as we were shooting morning star and the military.  
"Well we needed guns and were short on weapons... soooooo here we are." I said firing another rocket at the decorative helicopter that flew off to the side.  
"Did you even think it out completely before going in guns blazing? Or should I ask if you had a logical thought out plan?"  
"For fuck sakes you sound like Dex." I said dismissively.  
"I apologize for trying to make sure your always safe."  
"Now you sound like Johnny."  
"If it wasn't for me all of you would probably be dead."  
"And if it wasn't for you we wouldn't even need to be at the armory, let alone in Steelport. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have needed to bring Josh Birk with us to the bank... if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be these cooperate whores we are today... yeah thanks friend."  
"Damn, why must you be an asshole."  
"It's just what I do, yo should be use to it."  
"Hey, will you two stop bickering and just get us to my ex's apartment." Shaundi yelled over the helicopters loud propellers.

* * *

I wonder is boss really does think it's my fault everything bad happening? Maybe she's just a bit stressed out with almost loosing Johnny? Maybe she just needed someone to take her anger out on and I was a quick target. She's never done that to me before, I mean sure I'm a handful but she's never taken it this far. I saved her life... if It was Shaundi or Gat she be going out to party, but this time it was me and all I get is 'Thanks' and then get cussed out. I'd go talk to her but she might still be pissed at me. Me and Blaze have a brother and sister type relationship, sure her and Johnny had one too but there's was always more than brother and sister... me and her had a real sibling type relationship she was always the one who believed I could complete something correctly and after every fight I would be one to come back home. Everyone else would tease me call me weak... say I would never do anything right... I could never run the saints I will never be more the lieutenant. My thoughts were interrupted by a slight knock on the bathroom door.

"Wassup?"

"Hey, it's me." that voice didn't belong to anyone but the boss. "Can I come in?" she asked. I hesitated before I opened th door to let her in. I sat on the edge of the bathtub preparing to get cussed out, kicked out the gang and more. "Look about earlier I'm really sorry... I guess I was just a bit stressed and took my anger out on you... I don't want you to feel like your less than anyone, your one hell of a banger and one hell of a friend. Your lucky I felt really bad because it takes a lot for me to admit im wrong so you better accept this apology. I just don't want you or anyone else to see me as the worst boss ever." she said giving an apologetic frown.

"Your not the worse boss your like the most coolest boss ever, but yeah I accept it." I said giving her a smile making her laugh a bit.

"Good, now go out and find some information on where Loren is."

"Don't worry I gotchu."

* * *

The past few days in Steelport have been interesting this place is beautiful mainly at night but it's not the same as my beloved Stilwater it didn't come close to, the suburbs here looked like the trailer parks there. Everything was opposite the gangs in Stilwater never joined together to form an organization if you wore purple you didn't associate with red, blue, green, or yellow and vise-versa, here in Steelport the three gangs work together... what fun is that? The buildings here are extremely tall as for in Stilwater their medium some even small, the major difference is that Steelport isn't under Saints control... yet.

Just as me and Johnny were about to walk down the street my phone rings, I look at the caller ID to see the name Pierce. "Hello."

" I think It's time if we you know 'pimp the Saints ' in Steelport."

"Pierce what are you talking about?"

"Meet me at the park in an hour."

"Ok fine."

"See you in a few boss." he said as he cut off the line.  
I looked over to the side a Johnny who was staring wondering what he had just missed

"What's wrong Blaze?"

"We can't take our thearapuetic walk today I have to meet Pierce in the park so we and '*imp the Saints in Steelport.'"

"What the fuck is that?"

"I don't fuckin' know that's why I'm going to find out. But can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Hot-wire this car I really don't want to do it right now."

I was almost five minuets late meeting Pierce and I ignored all of his calls because I knew he'd be pissed off it's not my fault Johnny took forever hot-wiring the car as I made it to the park I seen him waiting near something that looked like a raycaster.

"Where the hell have you been I called you like twenty times why didn't you answer you phone.

"I'm sorry, Johnny had to hot-wire this and it took him forever to get it started gosh he really is getting old."

"Whatever. Just come on."

"Why can't we take my car."

"Because, my car is better it's a temptress, this car is fast and has a huge ass mileage"

"Well ok." Pierce walked to the passenger side and got in. "wait you want me to drive this?"

"Can't handle a little bit of speed?" Pierce joked giving a cocky grin something he picked up from Jonnny.

"Then again I slept with Johnny when I was 16... now that's what you call speed." I winked buckling up my seat belt

" A little bit too much information there, I don't wanna hear about you and Johnny fucking."

"What do you have Insecurities ?"

"No never that boss."

I laughed before I spoke. " What's the first thing in pimping the Saints in Steelport."

"Head to a rim job and add color to this bitch."

We drove around looking for a Rim Job luckily there was one not so far from the park but not really close either it was a bout 25 minuets away. I paid attention to the road as Pierce flipped through the stations in the car. Once we pulled up inside the garage like compartment I immediately wanted to compare colors together obviously I wanted to make the car purple seeing as I'm the leader of the Saints. The Saints color purple wasnt anything to bright and nothing to dark it was a mixture. I painted the body of the car Purple and had two medium thick strips both about three inches from the car doors and two away from each other starting from the hood and stretching to the trunk. The windows were replaced by dark tinted windows the radio was taken out and replaced with a brand new one the speakers were replaced with much louder and clear ones I liked this place the total was only $267.

"So whats the second step."

"The cars got some swag now it's time for us head to Plant Saints"

"Pierce, I don't need anymore clothes."

"Look there is nothing wrong with wanting to look good."

"You must not know who your fucking with because I always look good and I don't need help with that."

The car moved smoothly across the asphalt stopping delicately at the stop signs and lights and quietly and smoothly turning around each and every curve. It was quiet up until Pierce asked... "How about some music?"

"Find something on... anything except classical." He searched station to station until one son caught his attention.

"Awww boss you remember this."

"Oh gosh no." The calm sounding tone played before the lyrics came into the song.  
we both started singing.

"Early in the morning, risin'n to the street, light me up that cigarette and I strap shoes on my feet.  
Got to find the reason the reason things went wrong got to find the reason why my money's all gone-"

"CAUSE YOU STOLE IT!" interjected Pierce as I continued on  
"I got a dalmatian, and I can still get high I can play the guitar like a mother fucking riot!" we hummed to the melody of the song. Then started back up.  
"Well life's (too short) so love the one you got 'cause you might get ran over or you might get shot  
never start no static I just get it off my chest... never had to battle with my bullet proof vest take a small example take a tip for me take all of your money give it all to charity loves what I got it's within my reach and the sublimes style's still straight from long beach It all comes back to you, you'll finally get what you deserve. Try and test that your bound to get served Love's what I got don't start a riot you'll feel it when the dance gets hot (hot) Lovin' is what I got I said remember that Lovin' is what I got I said remember that Lovin' is what I got lovin' is what I got !"

Both of us being so wrapped up into the song we go ahead and sing the next verse.  
"(That's) why I don't cry when my dog runs away... I don't get angry at the bills I have to pay, I don't get angry when my mom smokes pot. Hits the bottle then goes right to the rock fuckin' and fightin' it's all the same livin' with louie dogs the only way to stay sane let the lovin' let the lovin' come back to me." once again we made the noises matching the songs beat as Pierce complained how much I tried to show off with it.

"Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that  
Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that  
Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that  
Lovin', is what I got, I got I got I got"

"That was a concert pay me! Pay Me!" Pierce said.  
"Let's just get this over and done with." I said getting out the car and entering the clothing store named after my gang. "The music for this place is tight!"  
"Fuck right! now go find yourself an outfit."

I looked around the store I can't lie I like what I saw seeing as this store was different the one me Johnny and Shaundi went to this one had a bigger variety of clothes all different styles and colors everything was separated in seasons not size or brand one corner was fall the other winter on the other side there was spring and summer. Seeing as it was spring I wanted to get some shorts I walked over the spring section and saw a pair of high shorts that were purple and black they were cute and I wanted them I grabbed a white sleeve-less shirt that showed off my sides and expose my it was time for shoes I wanted this outfit to be bad ass so I grabbed a pair of black zippered heeled boots."Ok all done."  
"Wait what ? we just got in here what do you mean your done ?"  
"I'm finished, now pay for it and let go."  
"You barely looked around."  
"I don't need to hunt for clothes I look god in anything even overalls."  
"What? your like insane who would wear overalls."  
"I never said I would I just know I look good in them."  
"Ok lets just go." we headed for the door when Pierce says..."What the hell is that thing."  
"I don't know but what ever it is that fucker is huge."  
The large man came charging for me and I moved out the way dodging its hit, this thing might be enough to kill me today. As we ran outside it followed it's steps sounding as if the ground were to cave in or even an earthquake it moved cars by running into them picking them up as if they were french fries on a plate... he was a fuckin' monster. How the hell did they afford to make this and how.

"He on steroids or something?"

"That 'Or something' seems about right."

"What do we do?"

"We get the hell out of here!"

"Damn right !" we ran towards the care dodging bullets from the pink and black clothed men and women. I reached in the glove box and grabbed my pistol aiming it towards the big mans head shooting until I ran out of ammo. The men and women began to shoot toward the car putting several bullet holes in the back and the sides. "What that fuck was that."

"I don't know but whatever it is it dead... I hope."

"I hear that !" he said as we high-fived each other and pulled out the parking lot.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter five. And again i'm so sorry I've been slacking I kind have lost Idea for this fic and now that I'm addicted to Teen Wolf Its become even harder for me so If you have any ideas you can mention it in your review or just PM me, speaking of Reviews READ AND REVIEW :) ~SexySandStormsAndTropicalRain**


	6. Let me tell you about my best friend

**Hello guys I'm back for chapter 6 this chapter is a little boss and Johnny action and when I say little I mean little nothing to get get excited about. . So here we go :)**

* * *

A little after me and Peirce's little shopping accident I drove back tot the apartment as Pierce walked around town listening out for information. As I walked into the living room I see Johnny sitting on the couch with his feet prop up on the coffee table watching a new footage. I waked around sitting next to him and crossing my legs as we both sat in silence. I read the headlines that scrolled across the bottom of the screen. 'Leader of the Third Street Saints vs Large man? I watched as they showed the footage and the lovely Jane Valdarama spoke about what happen.

"Looks like you did a little more than pimp the Saints." Johnny said breaking the silence I didn't want to make eye contact... I knew he was staring at me I can feel his eyes watching me.

"Well fighting some big motherfucker wasn't exactly in my plans for today."

"I know, you had other plans today." he said as he shifted on the couch.

I stopped and looked at him... making eye contact with my second and command"Johnny, okay look I apologize that we couldn't just take a day off and hang out like I said we would... but goddamnit I'm only one fucking person... can you at least cut me some slack? I do my best to have fun and get business taken care of you just-" I was interrupted by the feel of warm lips on mine. I couldn't help but kiss him back... sure we say were just friends but sometimes best friends get comfortable with each other and one thing leads to another and at the moment everything feels like it's right but in reality it's not. In reality you just fucked up years of friendship and both of your lives... I done that shit in my pass and ruined things I just don't want that to interfere with me and Johnny, sure I loved him he's my best friend he's been my right hand for the longest. My head is spinning with thoughts I don't know what to do, I'm lost. I didn't even notice I was on my back and he was gently on top of me. Blaze... control yourself your bigger then this it's just a few kisses I doubt anything more will happen. Fuck fuck fuck I can't do this... why is this happening? Why am I freaking out about this? I need a little stress relief I been really stress lately... but what if one thing leads to another? I always told everyone business first relationships and feelings last what if this ruins eight years of friendships, then again we slept together back when I was just a lieutenant and Julius was running shit but at that time I was drunk as fuck and only remember some and he doesn't even know it happened.

In his eyes I must have been cool with it because he started running his hands up my shirt. Oh what the hell just do it, it'll be awkward if I stop him now. I sat up and deepened the kiss as both our tongues fought for domination. As I broke the kiss and pushed him onto his back and climbed in top of him, I slowly unbuttoned his shirt button by button each time looking up at him with my infamous smirk. Once all but nothing but his body was showing I teased my little second and command I ran my hands up and down his torso. From his abs to his chest to his neck and back down. I ran my tongue along his toned abs stretching a small moan from him. I smiled at the low noises he made. I captured his lips once more and once he got comfortable I pulled back receiving a low groan. I pulled my shirt off and tossed it to the side now left in my bra and pants I teased him a bit more. As I started moving around a bit to get comfortable myself I felt something come up. I smiled at the feeling and said... "Rise and shine my friend. looks like i'm winning." with a wink.

I wasn't ready for what it was that happened next. He pushed me back into the position we started in and kissed me... he kissed me neck and I allowed a few soft moans escape me. He moved down still laving trails of kisses and his hands felt all over me. Johnny followed his trail back up to my neck and when he lowered himself to kiss me I took the opportunity to bite his neck his number one weak spot... a little something I picked up from Aisha. When he sat up a bit I pushed him back down and climbed back onto him once more teasing him I rested my hands on his shoulders and moved a bit on him I knew he was weak under me and it felt good being in control but once again he catches me off guard but this time we didn't go back to the other side of the couch he just turned it so I was on the bottom. Johnny's hands went exploring again but this time he was near my pants. This wasn't going to be fair he might just win... this round. I could feel his inside of my pants exploring me. Gosh I'm not ready for any of this. He began moving his hand around a couple of loud moans came from me and he had is cocky ass smirk on his face. If there was one thing Johnny could do besides killing it's most definitely this.

"Who's the one winning now?" He asked as he slipped a finger inside of me. Come one Gat I'm a small girl im 24 fuckin years old and I'm only five foot two this isn't fair. I had to act and fast there's no way I was going to let him beat me in the game I fuckin started. I used all my bit of strength left in me and pushed him off me.

"Don't get excited literally." I sat on his lap and began moving on him using his shoulders for support. When he let out some loud grunts I quickened my pace he snaked his arms around my waist. "Looks like I'm winning again." just then my phone rang Bruno Mars Treasure played. I got up to check it the caller ID read Pierce. "What... I'm kind of busy here!"

"Sorry boss but I think I found a place for the Saints."

"You were suppose to looking for Loren not houses."I said standing up against the wall.

"Well seeing as this place is owned by the morning star the top syndicate group."

"Ok and?"

"There having a party in the penthouse downtown which they own."

"Sooooo?" I drug out.

"I figure we crash they party, and keep the place for ourselves maybe they'll be some things there that will come in handy."

"ugh, okay Pierce I'll be there."

"Alright boss be ready by 8."

"Whatever." I said and hung up.

"What was that for?" Johnny asked from the spot I left him in.

"Were crashing a party... care to join."

"Fuckin' A."

* * *

**Okay, So that's the end of this chapter... another update won't be until a week or two because I might be having company so if you don't here from me don't worry I will still be alive. Anyway thanks to JohnnyGatsOnlyWife and Saintsrow4ever for reviewing :)  
Also I wanna give a shout out to the songs that helped me write this. _Body Party by; Ciara. Sex weed by; Rkelly. Sweet love by;Chris Brown. and Up and Down by;Pretty Ricky. DONT FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW !_**


	7. The Party Dont't Start Til' I Walk In !

**_H_****ey all my lovely friends who are currently reading this. My company doesn't come til the 1st of the month so I wanted to go ahead and get this chapter done before. I apologize for teasing you all in the last chapter but I'm not about the sex scene life... YET ! First part is in Johnny's point of view.**

* * *

I sat on the couch as I watched my boss put on her new outfit Pierce had brought her. She looked sexy as hell in it I tried not to stare too hard at her. I'm not so sure if crashing this party is the best thing for me to do seeing as I'm suppose to be dead and all. I argues with my self whether or not to tell her this was a bad idea for me anyway... this isn't me punkin out never that, it's just it takes the fun out of Loren thinking I'm dead... If he figures out I'm alive he'll be waiting for me to attack and that will be the time he actually does kill me.

_Come on Johnny just go you know you wanna kill some people just go ahead and go. What if I blow my cover? Blaze won't let me punk out. whar the fuck do I do? Do I go out and fight? Fuck it that's my best friend you damn right I go and fight. But now... is not the time. I can't._

"Okay you ready Johnny?" she asked me handing me twin K-9 Kobra's.

"Fuckin' A!" What? you really thought I'd let her go in there by herself with only Shaundi and some low-levels bullshit I'm smarter than that... it's times like this that I bust out my mascot suit that Shaundi got from Planet Saints.

hr

This was it me boss and Pierce who was flying were high up in this helicopter a clear shot to the penthouse. Seeing as the MorningStar was smart enough to lock the elevators just in case of an ambush like they were receiving in less the two minutes we had to use a fuckin' helicopter to get to the top and unlock the elevator for the rest of crew to come up.

"Alright boss and Johnny coast is clear." At that we jumped together trying hard to make sure we got the penthouse and in the spot we needed to.

"Johnny..." she yelled over the loud whips of wind in our ears. "Open you parachute on 3 ok?" I gave her a thumbs up and got my hand in place. "One...Two...THREE!" both our parachutes opened sending us slowly descending in the sky.

I landed on the helipad as she landed a few inches from the pool, no one had noticed our arrival. I looked over at her and nodded. Blaze made her way to a man in pink and black with a drink in his hand and a stripper grinding up on him... it didn't bother her just to push her out the way and grab the man by his collar and turned him around and wrapped her arm around the small mans neck.

"What's the code to the damn elevator?" she asked once.

"Go to hell bitch." he spat as he struggled to get free.

"Well that's not very nice now is it?." she said tightening her grip. The thug let out a small cry which brought a smile to her face. "Now I'm going to ask you again and I demand an answer, what's the code to the fuckin elevator?"

"Ok... Ok the code is 3-1-3-1. Just please don't kill me."

"Thanks and okay I won't kill you." she unwrapped her arms and pulled her gun from her hostler and shot the man in his head. All the MorningStar men and women pulled out their guns and began firing at her. "Johnny you mind helping?" I ran up to her side and began firing at random fuckers. They didn't have to be goons but as long as they were there they were affiliated strippers and all were getting bullets to head. It was my job to shoot and her job was to get to that elevator. Just then her ear piece started to beep it was Shaundi.

"Boss what's taking you so damn long."

"It's not a walk in the park up here Shaundi... I'm getting shot at and this place is confusing I have no idea where the fuck I'm going so how about you stop bitching and wait a few goddamn minutes." She said a clicked her ear piece off.

"Damn boss that was a bit fucked up."

"You worry about shooting these assholes." she said as she ran down a thing of stairs to a basement like area instead of it being nice it was nothing but pipes and cables everywhere a few leaks here and there. Something caught both our eyes they were grenades laying on the floor and MorningStar was shooting from the opposite side. Boss picked up one and tossed it and ra back towards me so she wouldn't get caught in it. This whole bottom part was covered of them. Blaze tried running to the elevator but was caught off guard by a girl who was hardly even dressed. The girl flipped the boss over onto her back as always she moved fast swiping the bitch off he feet and on to the ground with her Blaze got on to and punched her repeatedly she grabbed the gun next to her and pointed it towards the bleeding girl underneath of her and shot her twice. Blood caked her brand new clothes... but it didn't stop her from doing what se needed to do. She entered the code to the elevator and it dinged assuring her it was in service. We did a pretty good job keeping it clear until Shaundi made it up. Man bodies were laying all over the floor all except about five who were doing pretty damn well against me and the boss. The elevator dinged as Shaundi and a few other low-level Saints stepped off the elevator and ended the lives of the five men standing. We all ran upstairs and began shooting the loads of men and women coming in. Occasionally boss would take a few out with her hands but most with t a handy gun usually a pistol or a T3K-urban when ever an enemy dropped one.

"What's the status Shaundi?" Blaze asked.

"Good news, we cleared them out."

"Bad news?"

"This place is rigged to blow."

"Are you fuckin serious!"

"Hey, where's that guy in that helicopter going ?" Shaundi asked me and boss' attention switched to the man running towards the chopper.

"I'll chase him down... he's got to know how to disable this thing."

"Ok, try not to kill him."

"Okay Shaundi I won't... mean while you clean this place out get help from them over there."

Me and Blaze got in the other helicopter on the helipad and followed then man as we were about four minutes from the penthouse boss decided to call and check up on Shaundi. "How's clean up going?" She asked with a snarky tone to go with it.

"What do I look like the damn maid."

"I bet you'd wear the outfit for Pierce." she joked I had to laugh at it... it was fun to piss Shaundi off with Pierce comments she gets really defensive.

"We're sitting on bomb here and your making fucking jokes?"

"Ok I'm sorry."

This helicopter ride was relaxing even though we were after the enemy. We ended up at a warehouse where boss landed the chopper and chased the man down grabbing the man.

"Shaundi I'm about to get the code." she spoke over her ear piece.

"No code just wires Red, green, blue and black."

"What wire do I cut you sorry piece of shit!"

"THE RED WIRE CUT THE RED WIRE!"

"Thanks." I said snapping his neck. "It's red Shaundi."

"Dammit, I lost the bet."

* * *

"I want the Saints taken care of...NOW!" Loren yelled as his right hands Kiki and Viola stood next to him and his accomplice' Matt and Killbane sat at the large table in front of him.

"Don't worry Loren they'll get tired and eventually fall to their death beds."Killbane said sounding very assuring.

"Now that's therapeutic... the Saints are empty."

The little British kid looked at his phone. " with all due respect sir." he said sliding his device to his boss. "I say empty is no longer applicable."  
There was the bad ass leader of the Saints in her blood caked clothes shooting out the security camera ending the video that made Loren's skin crawl.

* * *

**Okay guys there you go :) only took me about a day to type this. DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW THIS MOTHER FUCKER !**


End file.
